The Magicite Wars 1
by Beast Of SYN
Summary: This is my first fan fic it kind of sucks but it has some cool parts and most of my favorite FF charactersin it. PLEASE READ, AND PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS.....


The Magicite Wars

The world is at war. Emperor Gestahl, leader of the evil empire, started the war for more money, power, land, and most of all espers and magicite. Kefka, leader of the M-Tek army (machine's powered by magicite) joined Gestahl about a month after the war started. Soon after that Golbez, leader of the redwings (an airship fleet) joined them, followed by Bahamut (king of dragons), Rubicant, Sephiroth, and finally the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning.

An old man named Banon around the age of 55-60, who wanted to stop Gestahl, and wanted peace, started the good army before the war even began. Banon's army, the returners don't stand a chance against Gestahl's army. Soon after the war stared Kain, leader of the dragoons swore elegance to Banon and the returners, in hope of world peace. The main generals for the good armies are Banon, the main leader of all good armies, Kain, the secondary leader for the dragoons, Sabin, the secondary leader for the returners, Cyan, the last son of the kingdom of Dymican, Yang, a high monk of the people of fabul, Cid, the inventor of the air ship, Cloud strife, Red 13, and Tellah, the last survivor of Mysidia.

One of the neutral armies is the Baron knights; the leader of the Baron knights is Cecil the brother of Golbez an evil general. The reason that Cecil and the Baron knights are neutral is because Cecil was a good general until he found out that Golbez was his brother and didn't want to be against him so him and his army turned neutral. The other neutral team is the Moogles they have always been neutral because they hate violence. Their home is in the lost caves of Narshe that have been lost for century. The reason they are called the lost caves are because they are almost impossible to find. The two neutral armies have set an alliance saying that if either of their armies were attacked the other would help them win the battle.

One day Sabin, Yang, Kain, and Cid were walking along the Coastline Mountain of Mount. Colts near the summit. When out of nowhere came a redwing ship, with the four elements aboard it. "Redwings!" Commanded Yang. "The four Elements!" Yelled Kain. "Someone has to get inside that airship and destroy the engine!" Hollered Cid. "Come again?" Asked Sabin. "With the elements on deck, and at that height, I would say it is nearly impossible to destroy!" Quickly replied Cid. "My time with you and the returners is done." Slowly said Yang. "Goodbye." "No Yang, No!" Yelled Sabin. "Stop Yang, don't go!" yelled Kain as Yang landed on the airship. "No!" Hollered Cid, followed with a sudden explosion. "Yang!" Cried Sabin. "This can't be happening." Said Kain. "I will avenge his death." Slowly said Cid. "Lets go, I never want to return here again." Said Sabin telling the others. "But what happened to the four elements?" Questioned Cid. "When an element dies, it leaves a crystal behind carrying all of its power. Those crystals cannot be destroyed. So they probably rest at the bottom of the ocean now." Explained Kain. So without any hesitation they left mount Colts never to return again.

Around 10 days after Yang's death they arrived at Yang's home of Fabul. Soon after arriving they told Yang's wife the bad news of his death. After telling her they stayed the night in Fabul. The next morning they left Fabul and set out for the returners hide out, Narshe. Around noon they arrived at Narshe to see some old and new friends. "Banon!" Yelled Sabin. "Where's Yang!" Questioned Banon. "He sacrificed himself to kill the four elements." Explained Sabin. "Well the past is the past, let us not be sad anymore but still remember the sacrifice Yang has made for us." Said Banon. "So, how's the next attack plan going?" Questioned Kain. "Let me explain it to you." Told Banon.

An hour after arriving Sabin had gone to the main barracks, Cid had gone to the main air ship hanger, and Kain had gone with Banon to look over the battle plans. When Sabin arrived at the barracks he saw an old friend. "Cyan, how are you doing old friend?" Asked Sabin. "Not bad, you?" Replied Cyan. After that Sabin Explained to Cyan about Yang's Death. He also told Cloud Strife, and Red 13. Cid told Tellah about Yang's death, at the air ship hanger. "I'm afraid I have some bad news and some good news, the bad news is Yang is dead. The good news is the four elements are dead." Explained Cid. "Oh dear that is dreadful, but at least the four elements are dead." Replied Tellah.

Three days after Cid, Sabin, and Kain arrived at Narshe they were leaving to go to battle with Gestahl's southern division army. Gestahl's army is divided into 5 divisions, the southern, the western, the eastern, the northern, and the central. The southern division is poor, it is worth nothing, but Gestahl wants it so he can attack the returners more easily. The returners are going to take the southern division so they can take out Gestahl's army more easily, and if they take it out they will be one-step closer to winning against Gehstahl.

"Kain, I want you to command the battle for me. I don't want to get so close to enemy territory without having a bade near by." Said Banon telling Kain. "Are you sure you want me risking your army along with your dream of peace and freedom?" Asked Kain.

"I am sure you can bring victory to our army and followers." Said Banon. So Kain, the returners, the dragoons, and the other generals set out for the southern division, and hopefully victory.

That afternoon they arrived at the southern division capital, Marinor. "We are ready for battle, no matter what forces we approach. No matter what comes through that gate, we will defeat them!" Commanded Kain. Just as soon as Kain's was done giving his speech the army was charging toward the poor southern division army. About 45 seconds after they started charging, they were at the enemy army.

The returners were slaughtering the enemy with their swords and axes. The reason that the southern division is losing is because the southern division army is made almost entirely of militia. About an hour after the battle started it was over. The victory went to the returners. They may have taken the capital but they still have to take the rest of the small villages and towns.

Three days after taking the southern division capital, the returners took all of the small villages and towns, taking the entire southern division. "Kain, you have done something no one has ever done before, for the five years that Gehstahl has tried to take over the world, no one has ever taken a division, and to have taken the southern division in four days. That is very amazing." Said Banon. "I can't take all the credit, because without Sabin, Cyan, Tellah, Cid, Cloud, and Red 13, I would not have been able to win." Said Kain.

"We must march for the western division now, they are starting to assemble an army that will be much bigger and stronger!" Yelled Sabin. "So we will charge them. By tomorrow we will arrive at the western division ready to fight and ready to destroy them." Said Kain.

Once again Kain is commanding the battle. This battle will not be so easy. For the one reason that, the western division already had an army ready to destroy the returners.


End file.
